


Our Own Christmas Tradition

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: Dean and the reader create a Christmas tradition of their own.





	Our Own Christmas Tradition

You pulled the sleeves of your red and white Christmas sweater down over your hands, shivering against the brisk air of the motel. It was just after eleven at night on Christmas Eve, and you were bored. You’d spent almost the entire day at the library, looking into the background of a deceased family that may be haunting the town’s City Hall. And, after nine hours of staring at a computer screen, you were sure that your brain was laying in a puddle back at the library.  
After staring at the beige motel wall for a good twenty minutes, you lowered your head onto the small dining table and sighed. Even though you were sporting you spirited sweater, reindeer earrings, and a flashing Christmas light necklace, you just weren’t really feeling the holiday. You missed your tradition of sitting at Christmas Eve dinner with your parents, and your cousins, exchanging a few early gifts while stuffing your face full of marshmallows.  
But, it had been two years since you had seen them for a holiday. And that was something that made your heart ping with sadness.  
“Hey,” Dean muttered as he finally woke up from his nap. His younger brother was practically dead to the world on the pull-out couch across from you. “Can’t sleep?”  
“Nah. I’m waiting until Christmas.” You realized how juvenile it sounded, but it was something you did almost every year of your life.  
Dean smiled over at you and nodded. He slowly lifted himself from the bed and reach over for his jacket, which was laying on your still perfectly made bed. “Hey, how about we go out for a little Christmas cheer?”  
You rolled your eyes. “I’m not really in the mood for more eggnog, Dean.”  
He shook his head. “That’s not what I mean.” His sweet smile curled into a grin as he slipped on his jacket. Then, he made his way to you, and extended his hand. “How about we make a little tradition of our own?”  
“What about Sammy?” you asked, almost giggling at the gasping snore that erupted from the younger Winchester.  
Dean chuckled. “Ya snooze, ya lose. He’ll join the tradition next year. C’mon.” He lifted you from your seat, and pulled you out into the parking lot.  
Dean refused to tell you where he was taking you, which made you both nervous and excited. The older brother was definitely a prankster, so there was really no telling what was going to happen. All you could do was smile, and pretend that you were weren’t itching under your skin.  
About ten minutes into the drive, your eyes fixed on a brilliant display of red, green, blue, and white lights. The entire block of small, older homes was masterfully coated with a sea of decorations. It was absolutely mesmorizing.  
“Dean, how did you—”  
“I saw them when I was heading back from City Hall, a few hours ago. I thought they were amazing. They reminded me of you and your obnoxiously bright Christmas spirit.” Dean winked, then turned his gaze back down the road. There were blocks and blocks of lights, each street more incredible than the last. Dean drove slowly down each street, allowing you to enjoy each brightly colored display.  
“I wish I could help my parents decorate their house again. I remember my mom yelling at my dad to not fall off the ladder.” You giggled to yourself. “The lights were always crooked, every single year. But, it was so much fun.”  
Dean pulled the car over in the middle of a block. “If you want, we can get lights for the bunker next year. I’ll let you go all out. No wall will be spared.” Dean smiled as he reached his hand over to lay on top of yours. Your body tingled at the contact.  
“You have no idea how badly I’ve been wanting to string garland on that stairway handrail. It would look so pretty!” You nearly jumped out of your seat.  
“Go nuts, sweetheart.” You had never seen Dean this accepting of something so… festive. It was odd, to put it mildly.  
“No limits? Really?” You narrowed your gaze. “What’s with you? You’re usually super against decorations of any kind.”  
Dean huffed a short laugh, then squeezed your hand. “Well, I think I can make an exception, for you.” Your chest fluttered at his words. “Seeing the happiness radiating from you when you see a decorated store window, or lights on a house, it makes me just as happy. I love seeing you smile. It’s one of the best feelings in the world.” You felt like you heart was about to jump out of your chest. Where was this coming from? Sure, Dean was always extra sweet with you. But, even then, this was different for him. All you could do was sit there in shock, and stare at his perfect face.  
“I really do love seeing you happy, Y/N. And I wanted to take this chance to see it again. I-I never want it to go away.” Before you could form a thought, Dean leaned over, closing the space between you. His lips gently lowered onto yours, capturing you lower lip and he squeezed your hand. He held there only for a moment, before slowly pulling away.  
“Dean,” you muttered, but you were at a loss for words. His green eyes twinkled in the light shining through the window.  
“I love you, Y/N. And I don’t want you to feel like you are ever alone.” Dean rested his forehead against yours. “Because you always have me, and Sam.”  
You nodded against Dean as you chuckled. “I-I love you too Dean. I’ve been wanting to say that for so long.” The two of you just sat there for a few minutes, before Dean finally pulled away.  
“The best is yet to come!” he announced with a giggle. “One house the next block over recreated an entire elf workshop on their lawn!” Your face beamed with excitement as Dean pulled back on the road. You turned your gaze to the clock. 12:05am. It was Christmas. Your eyes flicked back to Dean. You couldn’t have asked for a better Christmas tradition, or a better present than Dean showing you how he truly felt. Sure, it sounded corny in your head, but it really was a little bit of Christmas magic.  
“Merry Christmas, Dean,” you whispered as you turned back to the twinkling lights. Dean reached over and took your hand in his once again.  
“Merry Christmas, Y/N.”


End file.
